


Lovely Morning (Lovelier Brit)

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Failure at writing fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times like this were rare, when they would find themselves tangled up in each other with no other intentions but to hold each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Morning (Lovelier Brit)

It was very rare for them to see each other during the weekend, despite the fact that Gavin had moved in months ago. It’s not like they were avoiding each other, because God knows how much the both of them yearn to lay with each other even for a short while.

No, the reason was that their schedules (mind and _body_ ) were very different. Unlike months prior, when they could have a bit of time to spend with each other, they barely even have time for themselves. For Gavin, his life nowadays consisted of eating, sleeping, recording, editing, and just being a plain old moron in the Achievement Hunter office, while Joel’s included stocks, stocks, coffee, beer, beer, and barely any sleep.

So, it’s quite a feat that they managed to tangle themselves in the blanket that day without worrying about the time.

Gavin was grinning menacingly as he looked up at Joel’s suspecting eyes. He blinked once, twice, before quickly pressing a kiss to the older man’s cheeks, making him furrow his brows. It had become a game for both of them. Gavin trying to kiss Joel while he tried to avoid the sloppy kisses.

It’s safe to say that he was clearly losing.

The Brit pressed another kiss to his cheek, hand reaching up to play with the strands of hair on the back of Joel’s neck. Resisting the urge to shudder at the sudden touch, Joel tightened his hold on Gavin’s waist.

The tables turned after that moment. Gavin, currently distracted with the thumb rubbing soothing circles on the exposed skin on his hip, was caught off guard when a very _wet_ kiss was pressed to his stubbly cheek. He blinked up at the older man who just grinned at him.

“Hi,” Joel drawled out, his voice taking a husky tone.

Just the sound of his voice sent shivers down Gavin’s spine. He pouted at the man for ruining his game, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Joel hummed as he felt the Brit press a soft kiss on the expanse of skin on his neck, tiny nips coming once in a while.

Not having much to do now, Joel just rubbed the Brit’s back, humming in contentment. Gavin, pleased with the sound, had decided to be a little prick and had stopped his ministrations. He pulled away, grinning widely at him.

He pressed a kiss to Joel’s lips before swiftly untangling himself from the lanky arms of his boyfriend.

He escaped the room in such a rush that Joel couldn’t do anything but smile softly at Gavin’s vanishing form.

Guess they weren’t gonna spend the whole day in bed, after all.


End file.
